


Cold Goodbye

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: "I have a secret, Mei," Josh said. "You would probably hate me if you knew it."
Kudos: 3





	Cold Goodbye

Josh approached the pod with shaking hands. He could hear only his own footsteps, and the hum of machinery.

"Mei?" he said.

There was sandpaper in his throat, scraping away at his voice. His legs wobbled underneath him. Josh was learning to walk again. He had been asleep for so long.

"Mei."

The readout on the front of her pod...Josh stared at it. He blinked, and then -

"No. No no no, Mei!"

Josh grabbed the handlebar, in both hands, and he pulled. The cryochamber was a stubborn mule. Josh's had already stolen his strength, sapped it away like a pair of teeth sunk into his throat. His feet slipped on the cold floor. Josh leaned back, crying up at the ceiling. He pulled.

"Mei!"

Her pod relented, with a long hiss. Josh shivered; a thick white fog blanketed the pod, unfurling into open air. Josh pulled, until the chamber ran the length of its track and bounced to a stop with a loud _clang_.

"Oh god..."

She was dressed in sterile green scrubs; they all were.

Josh looked back down the room. Four more pods lay open.

Only his was empty.

Mei's eyes were closed, lashes dotted with crystals. Her lips were blue. She was cold. She was so, so cold. His eyes began to sting.

The cryochamber rattled under Josh's fist. "Fuck!"

\--

Mei lay flat across a table, staring up into the back of her eyelids. Her cheek was cool against Josh's knuckles. Her lips peeled slowly away from his fingertips.

"I always thought you were..." Josh swallowed. "I thought you were cute, Mei."

He stared at her chest, watching, in case he hadn't pinched himself hard enough. The buttons of her shirt were stretched tight.

"They're so big," Josh whispered.

He looked up, around and over his shoulder. Then, he swallowed hard.

"Mei, I hope you don't - I'm sorry."

His hands were like an old man's with Parkinson's.

One button. Two. And then, the third.

Carefully, Josh pulled aside the fabric. He froze when a nail grazed Mei's skin. Eyes snapped up, and he looked around.  
  
Josh swallowed, pulled the air in deep through his nose. He looked down again, and tugged Mei's thick nipple free.

Blood rushed south, so fast Josh's world spun.

He sat down.

He stared.

He reached forward, hand trembling, and cupped a fat, cold breast.

Mei lay there, still.

Josh licked his lips.

\--

A thick slab of meat lay on the cold table in front of him.

Her scrubs were in a heap at his feet.

Mei's hands and feet hung down towards the floor, her extremities blue.

Josh stood between her thighs. Mei's legs hung open, like meat on a hook.

"I have a secret, Mei," Josh said. "You would probably hate me if you knew it."

His hands travelled up the inside of her thighs. She felt like ice.

"You loved taking long showers. I...I installed a camera in there."

Josh's thumbs smoothed over black pubic curls. He was still stroking her legs. He was hard between his own. Naked and hot-blooded.

Every inch of him felt like a tightly wound coil as he stared at Mei's bushy thicket.

"Oh god," Josh croaked. "Mei."

He fell on her and the table shuddered.

Josh grabbed her hips, fingers digging hard into meaty rolls. Mei's lifeless arms swayed. Her breasts jumped up towards her chin.

Josh pushed deep; he ground himself in, like a pestle to a mortar. Mei felt like a rubber glove with an elastic band wrapped just behind the opening. He shunted with his hips, pressing down, pressing in. His shaft bent in the middle and Josh swore.

"You whore," Josh hissed. "You're a whore, Mei. Always acting so cute. Innocent. I _know_ you're a whore. I'm gonna fuck you."

He climbed onto the table. Mei's head hung over the edge of it, messy brown hair dangling towards the floor. He fisted his cock and forced the head inside Mei's vagina. His jaw squeezed as tightly. He wanted it to hurt; he wanted Mei to scream. Josh smothered her with his body and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Whore."

She screamed. Josh grinned.

He fucked into her again, tearing through Mei's hymen. Her ugly fat breasts were squashed under his chest. Mei cried as he sawed between her legs, breeding her.

Ruining her.

"Oh god," Josh said, gritting his teeth. "Mei!"

She jolted bodily, shoulders clearing the edge of the table. Josh lay on top of her and howled.

His body jerked, a taser held to his spine.

Josh wrapped his arms around Mei's neck and pressed his brow to her chest. He panted like a wounded animal. And then, he sobbed.

"Mei, please..."

Josh looked up, eyes wet. Gently, he rested his thumb against the lid of hers.

"I don't know what to do. Please..."

Mei stared up at the frozen pipes laced across the ceiling. Her gaze was empty, cold.

Dead.


End file.
